


Winding Lover's Paths

by nanero11, spnsmile



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanero11/pseuds/nanero11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Of which Geralt found himself returning to the paths where he could find the missing person in his heart he hadn't seen in years to find the bard engage. What more with a threat around, how will the Witcher react to see someone he loved scarred?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Winding Lover's Paths

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely a piece of fluff writing I needed! Thank you for this wonderful collaboration in the Geraltjaskier Reverse Bang! Nanero11 and the wonderful touch starve, emotion-filled art of our idiot lovers! Thank youuu~ lets enjoy our work!^^

His footsteps were heavy on the granite ground, his breathing as silent as passing wind. There were countless occasions where he found himself trudging down endless dark path brought upon by his trade, always leaving death of monsters on his wake; never faltering to the bitter end, yet the prospect of a friend in need made him waver. Witchers were not made to carry their hearts upon their sleeves but one could make a space for a companion who had foolhardy made himself vital for the witcher, always around him in need through thick and thin.

He was up north doing as Witchers did when the news reached his ears. Some lowland village in Dulcinea was attacked by a flesh-eating creature living on the outskirts of the eastern mountains of Toussaint, taking with it ten villagers with its monstrous strength. Geralt would not have abandoned his present job to eliminate ghouls had it not been for a tiny detail that caught his attention. Apparently, the monster attacked an old tavern at night when it was packed with people who were all merrily enjoying a bard’s performance. By then Geralt had an impression of who the unfortunate bard may be. How many bards traverse mountains upon mountains searching for stories to sing while having the luck of a coyote in hunter’s field?

A few more inquiries on the matter and Geralt was on Roach and crossing the distance to Dulcinea. So, it was his bard captured by the Golyat creature. Many times, Geralt reminded the bard of the real dangers of his lone quest for rich stories from land to land. Hadn’t Jaskier always shrug away his concern and instead pester the Witcher for his latest exploits while plucking the strings of his prized lute? If Geralt made any notion not to let their conversation go amiss, the cheeky troubadour would then begin singing his unfinished song of the tale from the Valley of Flowers. It was a piece Jaskier seemed to liken most, despite being unfinished and a piece that had the witcher shake his head.

Geralt stayed still at the sound of a voice. The cave was as dark as the spaces between the stars but Witchers were too advance genetically to be incapacitated by nature. He could sense movements in the dark, could hear the tiniest sound of running water from afar, even a sound of beating heart. What more, with someone familiar nearby? His instincts seemed to have taken an uncanny leap on skills, heightened and sharp with senses of hawk to any danger lurking ahead.

Hurrying his pace towards the sound, the Witcher made a full stop along the tunnel he entered and glanced at what seemed like a huge circular gap in the wall. There he heard the rapid breathing of the captured human, but his scent was different. Geralt moved to the body. He hadn’t seen Jaskier in years, but he could be sure to remember the bard’s exquisite scent even with and now, here before his eyes sat the helpless, foolhardy bard who’d rather lose his head than stop altogether. Geralt made sure no other presence was in the vicinity before approaching the figure. Jaskier seemed unaware of everything in his surrounding until the Witcher knelt down and touched his arm.

“Jaskier.”

The figure stilled. Geralt frowned but his hand was already working on their own as one snatched his weapon, the other holding Jaskier’s arm still. He was in the middle of snapping the ropes off Jaskier’s bound hands with his dagger when something else occurred to him. It was their usual scenario— ominous dark cave, stagnant water stench and a gagged bard mumbling incoherent words as the Witcher undid his binding. Despite his calloused large hands used to cutting ogres and rabid monsters alike, he was very careful with his task even with too much squirming from his—Geralt stopped.

“You’re not the bard.” He said more to himself sounding a little confused. His senses had never failed him before. The figure only rumbled incoherently so the Witcher pulled his gag. It was followed by incessant coughing as the Witcher stood up grimly. He thought he heard scratching sounds from the path he just took followed by a rumbling sound and gnashing of teeth. The man must’ve realized it as well because he froze after pulling himself from the ropes. Geralt seized the unknown man’s upper shoulder and dragged him to the opposite crack on the wall that could fit people through. They were deep inside a mountain cave so he was sure they would be emerging from another orifice. He could also smell fresh wind from the polluted stench of the Golyat’s den.

“If you scream, you will be his dinner.” He assured the fellow.

He received a loud gulp in turn. Not waiting for another dramatic turn, the Witcher half dragged and half pulled the man onto the narrow passageway while keeping a firm hold on his arm in case he slowed down or tripped in the dark.

“W-who are you?” the man whimpered.

“Isn’t it enough you’re coming out here alive?” his ears perked up at the scratching sound behind them, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. He could smell blood the moment he entered the trail of the cave and knew the other men were no more. It was lucky this bard was still alive. Had it been Jaskier with his luck…but then he remembered _his bard_ had a mystifying way to stay alive.

It took a few more steps before Geralt saw light ahead. He could almost taste the cool air from outside, though, he wouldn’t be putting his guard off just yet. Outside the mountain lay other dangers, but at least Roach knew how to find him. He did put his beast strategically at the back of the mountain as an alternative escape and so far, his judgment proved right. Pushing the man’s back a little roughly because he wasn’t interested in fighting with such a confined space, they finally managed to exit the passageway leading to the edge of the rocky mountain with misty cold air. They found themselves at the edge of the steep slope overlooking the dark forest. Geralt stood at the edge with eyes cast on the ground. When his sharp eyes found what he was looking for, he whistled and nodded to himself. He had to keep the bard with Roach while he goes back to slay the Golyat.

That’s when he heard a gasp beside him. Looking around, he found the bard with light brown hair and gray eyes staring at him wide eyed. Of course, it wasn’t his bard, but why didn’t he recognize him from the start? When the gape didn’t stop soon, Geralt scowled.

“Do you have no manners?”

“Y—you sir—a Witcher?”

“And you’re a human who’s on my way. Get your fucked-up ass down the mountain, my friend is waiting for you there. Stay with him.” he pulled his sword, as he did so he could see the human tremble and stepped backward with eyes on his weapon. The Witcher grumbled and stepped back to the cave without as much as a glance with his mind still battling over the idea why he didn’t recognize him from Jaskier’s scent.

A few hours later, he is found kneeling at the edge of a river side, cleaning his sword and his bloody face. The gloomy sky hadn’t changed, though they had travelled miles after he finally killed the monster. The constant fretting behind him reminded him of an unwanted companion but Geralt was patient. At least the human knew to put distance. Some other bard only knew how to blab with his large mouth.

The thought made Geralt smile.

“You should be safe to travel back to civilization.” He said as he stood up knowing frightened eyes were following him. He put his weapons carefully on Roach’s hook and gave the bard a brief look, “It’s a few miles to the west, just follow the road.” When he heard no response, Geralt licked his lips and finally turned bodily to the shivering fellow. “You fear my kind so much, how do you earn your keep singing stories across valleys?” Or was it he was exposed too much on Jaskier’s animated company?

“I have a very a good friend who’d take the opportunity to be on your feet, he would be daydreaming lyrics on top of trees while relieving the memories.”

“Oh… _oh…”_ the man gasped again, “You—you are Geralt of Rivia then? The one sang in the ballad by the infamous nightingale?”

The witcher slowly eyed the bard, “What is your name?”

“Ivan Wiley of Ratenburg, dear Witcher.”

“And you know Jaskier?”

“I know Viscount de Lettenhove from my past. We used to exchange words in one table, his reputation exceeds that of your own especially in the academy.” His voice had gotten excited and there’s warmth returning in his cheeks. Talking about the mere name of Jaskier had that effect, the witcher thought fondly.

“Your circle is small. I expect no less.” Geralt stopped with his mind quickly making connections, “How did you know his real name?” his tone was plain but the effect to Wiley was instantaneous.

“Oh, but it is well known among us troubadours.” He quickly explained, “No secret stays hidden with someone whose constantly on the limelight. But I for one did witness this revelation with my very own eyes when the Viscount was apprehended by his cousins from a palace I was hired to entertain. Especially now that the Viscount is engaged and to be married soon.”

Roach stamped on the ground. Wiley blinked several times before he swallowed hard.

“Um… are you alright?”

“When his this?”

“Oh… some weeks ago when the announcement was made. Only the bards knew it was Jaskier naturally.”

Geralt nodded quietly. Some fate… “Where is he?”

It did not take any persuasion, not for someone whose life had just been saved. After a few more exchanged of words, Geralt watched the bard’s back disappear in the horizon where his shadow cast on the ground was tall as on their left the sinking red sun left enormous darkness up the heavens. And he just realized he wanted to see Jaskier again be it a reconnection from where they left their relationship.

He hadn’t seen the bard in ten years.

* * *

It didn’t take long for him to reach Aden, the place where he heard Jaskier was currently staying. From what he gathered from Ivan three days ago, Julian Alfred Pankratz Viscount de Lettenhove was staying with his cousin who happened to be another lord from another Kingdom. Jaskier who had taken refuge with his name ‘Julian’ was going with the flow as far as Geralt could tell because there were no rumors going around. He was not certain why Jaskier—or Julian for that matter was tolerating such treatment. Jaskier who is a free spirit, who loves women with unmatched passion, but in love with his own voice was not someone to agree with such terms. Yet when Geralt managed to find himself in the presence of the royals, he got a glimpse of a smiling Jaskier beside his betrothed—another man with blonde hair—a cousin? But the point was, Jaskier seemed satisfied.

It surprised Geralt more than he cared to admit and he would have left the vicinity had it not been for Jaskier catching his eyes and immediately summoning him through his servants. So Geralt left a note that he and Jaskier must meet at a tavern, somewhere inconspicuous and where no relative of Jaskier’s will be alarmed. They would meet at midnight in the heart of the tavern and the witcher waited patiently in his rooms. It was a short notice but come midnight, Geralt made his way down the steps from his room after just cleaning his sword knowing none other was awake that time, right there met the bard.

[ ](https://nanero11.tumblr.com/post/642615491511336960/had-a-great-time-making-this-piece-and)

A stopper was pulled from his empty heart, seemingly occupying space. He hadn’t seen Jaskier in years and seeing him right here, right then brought memories that stirred some buried emotions in his heart. There was no question how much he adored his best friend, his companion for years who had been with him since the revelation of the child of surprise, to Ciri wishing to have a moment of her own as she reached adulthood, leaving the Witcher travelling the plains again, not losing sight of his goals, but always looking forward to meet his companion.

And he could also see the delight in Jaskier’s eyes. He did not doubt Jaskier would be there. It was still a surprise to see him different in his casual clothing as a bard and not covered in expensive kingly suits and surrounded by royalties. In a tavern, Jaskier is just Jaskier. And Jaskier is his.

“What is this about marrying your cousin, bard?” he said as they met in the middle of the stairs, Jaskier’s eyes shining in amusement their hands easily reaching for the other. What they had, what they still have was more than physical, it was mutual trust of two companions who trusted each other it dared anything to come between them and lose. What they built together had the strength and sturdiness of a mountain.

Jaskier fell into fits of chuckles.

“He is a close cousin of mine yes, but this is only a ruse to attract attention of those after his throne. He has been receiving death threats so I am here as the distraction.” and Jaskier went to explain the situation where this cousin of his who was plenty attractive and who was also in love with him for some reason asked for a favor. Their betrothal was just a play however. “But whatever happens inside our rooms should not be faulted to us.”

Geralt caressed his cheeks in concern. “You still play with fire.”

The bard shrugged. “I know not any better.”

“But dealing with royalties, the situation seemed crucial for guards. I don’t see anyone reliable around the two of you.” He smirked when Jaskier pouted. “Of course, your unmatched intellect

“Oh?” his eyes twinkled, “Are you proposing something, Geralt? You have never been this upfront about me?”

“I missed you.”

“You certainly are full of surprises.”

Geralt took his right hand and kissed his wrist. The effect on the bard’s coloring cheeks was the effect he was after. It had been a long, long time and it showed when they united that evening, Jaskier was still as soft and pliant and Geralt took everything bottled up for ten years. They had shared a bed many times, he never saw the road for it ending whether they were together or not. They had learned to live this way. And if Jaskier appeared disheveled and satisfied the next day, it was blamed on his cousin (twice removed or so Jaskier explained while they bathe in each other’s presence, the bard’s head on the Witcher’s chest as they tried to catch up on ten years.)

* * *

Geralt was soon named as the couple’s sole body guard and he played with the role. Knowing _Witcher_ was acting as the royal’s support, there was another uproar in the kingdom but as Jaskier explained, this was what his cousing, Lord Von Renaldy was after (nothing else could send their ministers rolling down the pavement than marrying men but with Viscount de Lettenhove’s reputation, no one could step up and cross the line. Julian was a friend to many kings and lovers of the most influential women whose secrets were all known to him, not that he’d made use of any of them, Jaskier had this ability to make people fall and unravel their deepest, darkest secret. It was not fear he instilled in them, but rather trust. Geralt often wondered what secrets Jaskier had to offer. He was certain he was never one of those. But it was a fact, one word from this influential Viscount could carry more power than an army of tin-plated brutes, as long as he was not under the influence of his liquor.

Geralt understood the two were determined to find who was sending the threats with his allies working in the background so this was a very good distraction so as not to raise suspicions. So here he was, two days later in the palace and guarding the room of the royalties. He knew the two were used to sleeping together, knew he had no reason to be jealous of it as he was accustomed to see Jaskier in the arms of women, but he was glad he was beyond jealousy at this point. He met the Lord Von Renaldy who almost had the same charm as Jaskiers, if not a little more childish, but behind his eyes was trust on the witcher. And when the Lord asked Geralt to keep an eye on Julian instead, Geralt knew Jaskier was in the right hands.

Thus, when the air rang with light and the blue sky and happy sun smiled upon the palace, Geralt quietly opened the room door of His Highness and looked inside. He found Julian and Gareth sleeping closeted together comfortably with their heads touching each other. The moonlight shone above their heads. It was a peaceful sight.

Geralt looked up the closed curtains, and then closed the door again. Everything was well in his Majesty's room. But not on the headquarters’ room.

"Is that true? Another group of bandits is on its way _here_?" Lord von Renaldy asked sharply to the half monsters spy Lancer at their conference first thing that dawn inside the castle. This was how Geralt found them when he joined the group moments later. He had been acquainted with the group for the purpose of keeping the duo safe. He stayed by the door, eyeing the company. All of them related to the von Renaldy’s, aware of bandits and monsters attack alike while also struggling to know who had a blade under the heir’s throat. None of them seemed to care for Jaskier, that was Geralt’s first impression.

One was Arthur von Renaldy, the eldest. Direct commander of the army. Followed by Lancer, the castle’s spy on the movements of enemy. There were other people in the castle Geralt was supposed to know, but he was too adamant to keep eyes on Jaskier too. There was also their pretty advisor with long silver hair named Zeldyck, a mixed breed if Geralt was right in assuming. Partly fairie if he would point at it.

The prospect of bandits had him grimacing. Now of all time…

"Yes," Lancer, who was in his usual shabby garment that never ceases to help him as a spy answered with a little nod of his head, "I've seen the group myself. They are already heading for the boarders of the kingdom intending to break in."

The eldest cousin of the current lord, in usual dark attire for combat, sat behind his desk with hands linked together and a deep wrinkle on his forehead. He didn't seem at all ready for anyone greeting him a _good morning._

It was a serious matter.

"These bandits..." Arthur muttered with gritted teeth as another line formed on his forehead, "They just never learn."

"Indeed," Zeldyck said with a concerned expression, "just recently a village was attacked by a group of barbaric bandits. We still have some of the casualties around and now we have another group upon us. Just what do these humans intend to do by continuing these attacks? It's outrageous!"

"They are bandits," Geralt answered with a calm face, "they do not belong anywhere so we cannot pinpoint any direct attack from any human countries. They just do what their guts tell them to."

"Invigorating," the silver-haired adviser sighed with his beautiful hair falling down gracefully on his face. "His majesty would be so dismayed if he hears this news."

"That he would be," Lancer said with a shake of his head, "because our monster king loves humans as much as he loves his kind."

"Not the right tone to use there, Lancer," Geralt said sounding a little stern. They nodded at him, they were not against working with other races, at least. Their advisor seemed to have given them a piece of good advice.

"Anyways," Lord Von Renaldy’s curt voice said from the table, "We'll operate now before the sun finally rises. It's a good thing we had Lancer guard the borders last night. There won't be any need to tell the king, yet seeing that he's probably still sleeping—"

"—with his little lord, Julian," the spy noted with a smirk, but nobody paid him any attention as Arthur continued.

"—I'll head the troops to tackle them while you Geralt go and lead another troop to the West border. The last attack came from the south and now they're attacking from the east. I just can't help thinking these bandits still have a connection with one another."

The other three exchanged looks with the soldier in dark attire.

"That may be true," Zeldyck agreed quietly, "attacking from all sides would be a good plan and strategy. If what we think is right and they are associated with the last group we've encountered then there's a possibility that someone is behind these attacks."

"The more reason for us to be cautious," Arthur's eyes narrowed, "I don't like the idea of the kingdom falling to pieces because of some smart aleck. Not to mention, the threats. We need to move ahead, Geralt."

He specifically eyed the Witcher. Geralt returned his gaze and then glanced at the silver haired man beside him. The half-fairie looked thoughtful for a while, making Arthur notice his hesitation.

"You're worrying about his Majesty?" he pointed out aloud, making Geralt look at him, "well... it's true his Majesty tends to get into all sorts of trouble whenever you're not around... especially with Julian with him... if that's the case then I'll assign another leader on the troop than Geralt—"

The Witcher suddenly gave out a sigh in the middle of this as if finally making up his mind. He would have stayed with Julian too, but the prospect of large numbers of enemies ahead? Geralt looked up at Arthur with his usual grim smile.

"No. I think I should go."

"Are you sure?" It was Arthur who seemed hesitant this time, making the brown-haired man smile kindly, "this is the King and _Julian_ we're talking about."

"I have to agree with Arthur," Zeldyck suddenly said looking uncertain, "hearing all these threats from inside the castle.”

"Hear, hear," Lancer snickered at the background while Geralt forced a little smile.

"I think Gareth will be fine with Julian around," he then said quietly as he looked at them, his tone of voice final and assuring, "Julian's with him after all."

The three other men stared at the confident Witcher and said nothing. Geralt smiled again.

Turning to Zeldyck, he added, "I will be leaving his majesty to your hands."

Zeldyck has no objection to that whatsoever. And just like that, preparations were made. Geralt wondered if he could really leave Jaskier here, but then, he must never underestimate his bard. He still could not see the end of the road for this twist, but he preferred the bard didn’t get hurt.

It was just another start of the morning for the Witcher.

Julian Viscount de Lettenhove has been staying in the castle for a few months that he already got used to the many peculiarities of the Kingdom said both for all the _people_ and the _customs_. Yet... waking up with Gareth's face right next to him was still an entirely different matter and that was how the King found himself in early that morning. Upon opening his eyes, he found the gorgeous pretty boy sleeping with his untroubled face next to his.

It was so close. Chill ran down Julian's spine and he felt his heart skipped a beat. And that was when the whole Palace woke up with Julian's high strung cry—

"Gareth!"

"What? what was that about!?" Gareth snapped a few minutes later with a frowning face as he walked side by side with Julian in the hallway; he was already in his usual blue uniform, "I can't believe how loud you can be early this morning! Have you no manners?"

"Whose fault do you think that was?" the double black youngster asked sounding flustered, "you try waking up with another person’s face next to you—this close? Have I not told you Geralt is around? He’s my lover, you understand.”

"Lover? I don’t hear him complaining, does he really have feelings for you? Anyway, why would I freak out if I see your face? Is there something wrong with that?" Gareth looked at Julian with a raised eyebrow, a look that would always tell Julian that nothing whatsoever was happening out of ordinary for the blonde boy—and that would always throw the double black out of composure.

"Already in an argument, you love doves?" a new voice jumped in right to the heated conversation of the two. Both Gareth and Julian turned in time to see the owner of the voice walk toward them.

"Lancer," Julian called, facing the spy in surprise, "Where’s Geralt?”

"Just came and just about to go," Lancer answered with a wink, "so you two love birds having another heated lovely morning?"

"Don't add fuel to the fire, please," the King muttered under his breath with a side glance at the pretty boy standing beside him. Gareth snapped his head away to show his annoyance but then gave the spy a long look. Then the green-eyed boy blinked.

"Where’s Geralt?” He repeated. You've just reported to my cousins, didn't you, Lancer?"

"Yep, and a long one at that," the ginger head spy stretched his arms in turn, "but never mind me, I already informed you I was just about to go. I just checked on you too and to pass on a message from Witcher."

Julian blinked this time, "Geralt?"

"Yep. He said he can no longer join His Majesty in the courtyard. He is currently on a short trip at the outskirts of the kingdom."

"Eh?" Julian stared at the spy while Gareth actually looked surprised.

"Huh? You mean to tell me Geralt's out of the castle?" the pretty lord could not believe it, "but how can that be? His priority is to be Julian's guard. Why would the Witcher send him away from Julian... unless...?"

Gareth's eyes narrowed but whatever was on his mind, he did not voice it. Julian watched the expression on Gareth's face change and was suddenly alerted.

"Hey, what's going on? Is it something so serious?"

"Hey, now, don't jump to conclusions," Lancer waved a hand airily but there was a sincere look on his face, "it's not that dangerous, trust me so don't go jumping on your horses _literally_ , you two got that? Witcher would most definitely come after me if he finds out I gave you two false information—which I'm not supposed to give anyways."

"Then what's with all the secrecy?" Julian demanded while Gareth waited for an explanation as well. Lancer blinked at the two and gave a long sigh.

"Look, the Witcher headed a party of soldiers to check the boarders just before sunrise. That's it. They're just going to scout the area. Now he sent me to check on you guys and to send the message. He said that His Majesty must _at all cost_ stay in the castle and stay with Zoldyck and Lord von Renaldy must stay with him too. That's what he said."

And the spy shrugged his shoulders and said no more. Gareth and Julian looked at one another.

"Today was your supposed visit in the hospital before the courtyard practice," Julian reminded the King.

"Oh yes," Gareth nodded, suddenly remembered the appointment, "It is always good to see children, don’t you agree, Julian?”

“I’m not opposed to children, but I rather the ladies.”

“Yet you are engaged with the Witcher.”

“He is my best friend.”

“You’re betrothed to me.” Gareth smirked as he got out of bed. Julian sighed and shook his head.

“Had I known Geralt would leave so soon, I would’ve stayed with him last night.”

“You double-timing-cheater, you are, my cousin,” Gareth harked a laugh as he made a trip to the wardrobe to change his clothes.

"That hospital's the one nursing some humans, wasn't it?" Gareth added with a strange look, "They are those people who got caught in some recent attacks on the outskirts of town. We definitely cannot go there without Geralt."

"But they were proven innocent civilians," Julian insisted, looking determinedly at the gray-eyed man, "There were children there too, you saw them yourself Gareth! Why can't we continue going there?"

"Well, because Geralt said so."

"I know but still—!"

"Shhh..." Gareth hissed suddenly that made the King go silent. Blinking at his cousin, he realized Gareth had his eyes pointedly looking at Lancer who was still standing with them. Lancer blinked at the men. Julian and Gareth then exchanged looks.

"Right... we must not go there today... huh..." Julian said with both fingers crossed behind him.

Gareth didn't say anything while Lancer still watched the two. After a second, the spy grinned and then stretched his arms again.

"Oh well, I've passed my message so you too _must listen._ Got that, your Excellencies?"

And he walked past them with a smile on his lips and called back without looking at the two—

"Zoldyck will be after you, Your Highness! Make sure you study well!

And he disappeared.

"He's gone!" Julian grabbed Gareth by the arm and tugged on it, "let's make a race for it, Wolf! I don't want to study with Zeldyck knowing that those poor children are waiting for me! Come on!"

"But Geralt's not around," Gareth said sounding skeptical, "although Lancer's actions are too suspicious... it's like he's expecting us to run anyways..."

"Really?" Julian straightened and blinked at the handsome man, "you think he has seen through us already?" he smiled. Being a bard, always a bard. But not at the expense of their lives.

"Hmm... more like Geralt did."

"Really?"

"But I don't get it," the blonde boy continued, "why would Geralt still go out knowing _you_ wouldn't listen in staying in the castle?"

Julian thought about it for a while too, and then straightened his body. The two started walking again with this conversation on and as Julian listened to his friend, he suddenly got a picture of what the blonde boy was talking about.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You're pretty perceptive, aren't you? Is this the effect of the Wolf being around?" Julian didn’t answer.

"Hey don't be harsh! But then—now that I think about it..."

Julian suddenly stopped walking, making Gareth look back at him and pause. He found Julian making a face all of a sudden.

"What in the _world_ are _you_ doing?"

"Well," Julian started, his narrowed eyes pointed at the blonde boy, "I don't think we need to trouble ourselves with any supplies if it's only to make them healthy. I'm pretty sure the patience there would _liven_ up by themselves when _you_ arrive...”

"Huh?" Gareth looked puzzled as Julian smiled knowingly.

And it was as Julian has expected... the moment they arrive at the hospital...

"I-it's a miracle!"

"Whoaaa!"

"Look, look! He's gone back from the dead!"

One by one, just like the last time, all the patients in the small hospital started getting healed for no reason at all. Men who were at the verge of dying suddenly getting up all lively as if been reborn; others who were too sick to even gulp porridge suddenly opening their eyes wide and exclaiming; and then others actually crying after realizing that it was still possible to _live_ after witnessing such a beautiful spectacle.

"I don't really understand what's going on... are these hospitals just _too_ great to have this high recovery rate from patients?" Gareth asked moments later as he and Julian passed down the hospital corridor where they could hear exclamations of people from all the wards they passed through.

"You're praising yourself," Julian muttered with leveled eyes, " _you_ are the reason they are like that."

"Me?" Gareth turned to his fiancé with a dignified look, " _Please!_ Do not accuse me of such an act of _infidelity_! If there's anyone who would commit that between us then that's most definitely not me!"

"Just how exactly do you manage to get that word in all our conversation?" Julian was eager to know.

Just then they saw a small boy come out of the room they were heading to. The small boy also noticed them and then called to his friends.

"Look! Look! The bard’s here!"

Julian made a face while Gareth sighed beside him. It was because Julian had to come in his disguise.

"What's the point of visiting them if they won't recognize you?" Gareth pointed out as they entered the room with the children greeting them happily, "really, you are such a mystery, my cousin. Traveling the world, you’ve seen so much that I haven’t.”

"Quit it," Julian sighed again and then smiled at the kids, "I'm glad you guys recognized me!"

"Look, look! The clumsy bard's here!" said a little girl, making Gareth press his lips to hide his chuckle while Julian looked like he was about to cry with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

"I don't get it... why do they remember me like that?" he mumbled with another big sigh.

"It's because... your voice is a gift but your movements are reckless _._ " Gareth was in better spirits with the children that day.

They walked across the trees for some time with Gareth leading ahead. He pointed out that someone was really watching them and so cannot use the main road. The atmosphere made Julian feel suddenly nervous that after some time he just had to speak up.

"Hey, Gareth... we need to hurry.”

“Hmm? Why? We’re just around the castle now.”

"That may be true, but you still can't let your guard down," Julian answered without looking back at him, "the best way to attack an opponent is to put them into false sense of security. If we fall on that, we're dead... especially with things now... the country being under attack by bandits. I don't think we have the right to relax even if we're in the castle. Now come on."

Julian stared at his cousin with full attention and then tried to follow him closely.

"Hey, Julian...wait," he called quietly, "you have an idea of what's happening around then? I understand Geralt and the others have not told me anything yet but I'm sure they will. I trust them. But if you have any ideas about it, come and tell me. I want to know." Gareth paused to glance at the black-haired man his eyes full of meaning.

"Well... not really," he admitted after a while, "I’m just surprised Geralt agreed to lead a troop if there isn't any trouble going on."

"Hey, wait," Julian's eyes widened, "you mean to tell me there's already a war going on and _I_ absolutely have no idea about it? What the heck is that?!"

Gareth opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. After a while, he closed his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, if there were any wars do you think Geralt would leave us at the castle without a guard?" he turned to the King this time, "and what more, _Geralt_ most certainly expected us to go out of the castle. If anything was so serious I'm sure he wouldn't have hinted that we could."

"Then why are you so agitated to go back in the castle?"

Gareth stared at that, and then looked away.

"I... I just wanted to see this through."

"See 'what' through?"

"That you're safely back in the castle," Julian eyed Gareth again, this time his blue eyes flickering in seriousness, "Geralt he... told me to be careful. Knowing he won't be around and knowing we will both still go out, he trusted we come back in the palace in one piece. If something were to happen to you then there would be a question of my capabilities to protect you!"

“Well, my instruction for Geralt was to protect you. My job is to protect you, cousin. I’m the one who dragged you in this after all. And you’re no warrior, cousin of mine. Let me protect you.”

Silence followed this statement as Julian gaped at Gareth.

Gareth suddenly whipped around to face Julian with his face still so red from the previous conversation. Julian stopped too and looked at the blonde boy's face who still seemed agitated.

"Come on, let's not argue now, okay?" the black-haired boy sighed after a while as he straightened his body, "I do not understand how you take these things," Julian said more to himself as his shoulders sank down in defeat at the once more confident Lord. But then after a while, Julian realized it didn't matter. Because then as he looked at Gareth's smiling face, he realized his friend had become more beautiful. Smiling suits Gareth better. It was enough for him.

As he gazed at the pretty boy's smiling face Julian suddenly became aware of rustling movements behind him. Then the next thing he saw Gareth threw himself toward him with an alarming expression—something was not right.

The two boys tumbled down the ground and still Julian couldn't understand what was happening.

"Ouch," he muttered as he tried to get up with Gareth right above him, "Gareth, what the heck was that about?"

"We have an attacker," Gareth hissed at him while looking at a tree. Julian followed his eyes and saw a dagger glinting by the tree trunk. Someone had just thrown it at them—probably missing them by inches.

"What the heck, that's dangerous!" the black haired boy said, sitting straight and looking wildly around, "why are they throwing such things at us! Are we in a circus or something?"

"Shhh!" Gareth said, turning to Julian with alert eyes, "someone's around!"

Julian paused but he was dragged by his cousin. Knowing there were attackers around—finally the perfect chance to catch whoever threatens them. He would have taken a good look behind him but another voice— a deep rumbling voice who called his name—suddenly pulling his collar that he lost balance and fell on his chest—Julian found himself staring at Geralt of Rivia.

“Geralt—? You’re here—"

“I was following you all along. We made sure whoever is spying in that room knows I won’t be around you, making you both the perfect bait—” he stopped dead.

Julian blinked while Gareth gasped behind them. But that time Geralt didn't care for anything. Just about that time nothing mattered except for what he felt. With eyes wide, Geralt saw it right across Julian’s cheek—he saw _damnation._

“Jaskier.” It was a tone of death for whoever would cross his path.

“Geralt?”

“Your face.” Geralt gritted his teeth. Jaskier touched his cheek and felt cold liquid spread on his skin. Geralt pushed him away gently, withdrawing his sword.

"Wait-..." Julian breathed, surprised by how difficult it was to suddenly speak. There was a long cut on his right cheek with blood already seeping from it. Gareth reached a hand toward it and Julian gave a tiny cry of pain.

"Ah, damn, Julian" he muttered with gritted teeth, "it's deep..."

Julian stared at Geralt’s back. Geralt was on the edge. Somehow he could not understand why something so beautiful must be destroyed so easily by others. He could not understand what... what purpose that thin line of red was doing on Gareth's face...

Everything on his head was swirling. His head was aching. He was losing himself, he realized... everything was not right. It must not be there, he decided. It must not. It was complete damnation.

Gareth was trying to support Julian but the bard was shouting for his Witcher who pulled his sword for humans. "Oh shit, oh no, these people are gonna die!" he cried in surprise, trying to pull the double black down. But Geralt was adamant. No. The witcher was in rage.

"Who did that...?" said his voice that was so deep anyone might have thought it was coming from the grave. Gareth saw white aura surround him and the next thing, he was facing none other than the angry Witcher.

"Geralt!" he gasped, unable to react as the leaves whirled of bodies fly around and trees threatened to be uprooted. There were more than enough men attacking but they were nothing against the witcher.

"WHO DID IT!?" the Geralt cried in rage, sending his enemies across the road, "I DARE YOU COME FORT! HOW DARE YOU HURT A FRIEND OF MINE! COME OUT IMMEDIATELY!"

By this time, the bandits around were already shouting in panic. Even Gareth didn't know what to do. He tried to stand up but wild fight was out of control. The Witcher was too dangerous at the moment.

Then all of a sudden there was a squeak like that of a mouse getting trapped by the cat. Julian watched as a man got hurled up the air by his feet. The man was wearing a bandana on his left shoulder and several patches of clothes around him. There was no doubt he was a human and someone from the hospital at that for he was also supporting a bandaged head.

The man was crying in panic too.

"Monster!" he was shouting frantically as he got swept higher and higher.

Julian's eyes glinted nastily. It was during these times that everyone would realize he was the Demon King.

" _A small fry..."_ breathed the Witcher, his gritted teeth showing how angry he was still, " _A small fry like you destroying a beauty that cannot be replaced so easily... I shall punish you."_

"Geralt..." Jaskier, with his face still bleeding, watched in awe as the King slowly advanced to the culprit.

" _Your judgment..."_ the Witcher continued, his eyes sparkling and emitting a dangerous aura, " _shall be passed by my own hands..._ "

And the poor man writhed and cried in fear as the witcher ended them all—if not for Jaskier shouting his name. Geralt stopped and turned to Julian who was running to him. Just then—long arms in coat blue sleeves wrapped themselves around the Witcher.

"Geralt, calm down!" Jaskier said.

Geralt glanced behind him with his expression not changing.

"Let go," he ordered the blonde boy coldly, "this man must be punished."

"Yeah, I know! We'll punish him but for now—calm down will you!" the bard didn't remove his arms from the Witcher, "you're about to bring down the hospital with your crazy powers, you!"

And sure enough we see the bandit cry and lost consciousness. Julian kept his eyes to the Witcher, and then to the man he was hanging upside down. Geralt’s eyes flickered in stubbornness.

" _He must be... punished..."_

 _“Calm now, my love…”_ Jaskier said in his sweet sing-sang voice.

And down everything went—the air, the leaves, the trees, and even the man who got knocked out in the process it seemed. Gareth looked totally disheveled as he sat at the ground on his butt while Julian was embraced by the Witcher. Everything was back to normal yet he could still hear people talking frantically around them, blood around. After a while, the pretty bard blinked before finally giving a long sigh.

"Really, you..." Geralt whispered, looking at Julian's body, "you're always a handful. I told you never to get hurt.”

"Geralt..." said Julian's soft voice as he slowly tried to sit properly and when he did, he looked Gareth in the eye with his own face almost about to cry, “I’m fine.”

"Julian... y-your face..." he reached a hand but was not able to touch the injured cheeks out of fear that it might worsen, "your face..."

Julian was too struck to react at first, but then pressed his lips close.

"It's okay, it's fine..." the bard tried to say but he was still too overwhelmed by the Witcher’s reaction to his injury, "t-that's just a scratch... it will heal in no time so don't worry about it..."

"But..." Geralt’s eyes were still on fire. It made Julian stare for a long while.

"Oh, dear witcher! Stop being so concerned, my heart will burst!” he blurted out after some time, "stop making a big fuss about this! I- I'm not hurt at all!"

But when the Witcher still continued to look like he was going to cry did a nerve pop out of the bard’s head. "I said—quit crying over me!" he pinched Witcher by the cheek and didn't let go easily.

“You are safe.” Geralt’s face turned soft. Jaskier was instantly in love.

"That's what you get for worrying over me for no reason!" snapped the blonde boy with raised eyebrows, "what are you crying about anyways? We have Fen at home so I'm sure it's going to be alright! Besides..."

Julian watched Gareth smile and was once again struck by how this pretty boy could be so _beautiful._

They definitely don't make them like that when they first met.

Gareth dusted himself as he stood up and then turning to Julian he added— “You lovers done?”

Geralt and Jaskier eyed him.

“He is mine.” Geralt made sure to say. Julian stared at him but the Lord Renaldy only nodded.

“Of course, dear Witcher. I am at lost for your affection to my dear cousin, I doubt you not.”

Geralt eyed Jaskier back whose palm wrapped itself not the hand holding his cheek.

"You worry too much, Geralt. It is so unlike you."

"I will not see any harm come to you again." the witcher's hand slid to his chin, tilting it up, "Not with your face. Not with your heart."

"...I'm more than just a pretty face, am I not? You said so yourself." Julian waved a hand to keep Gareth away. The Lord rolled his eyes and called for Lancer who was jogging on the way to them. Julian stared at the witcher standing tall before him covered in blood and then had to smile.

Yes, he was beautiful.

* * *

Later that night, we see a door opening and a man in his boots walking in the silent room of the Viscount de Lettenhove. The death threats had been put to a stop, the criminal apprehended after his lackeys, terrified by the Witcher’s display of wrath, offered his name in exchange of their lives.

Geralt stopped by the bed and watched Jaskier sleeping on it peacefully. He was alone this time because this was the Witcher’s bed. The danger had passed, the wedding was called off. Julian Alfred Pankratz Viscount de Lettenhove, known as Jaskier, was his again.

Geralt smiled gently as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He couldn't help looking over the bard’s cheeks. Fen made a wonderful healing magic on Jaskier it was as if the scar was never there at all. Geralt also heard about how Gareth was so angry and could sympathize with the Lord, his favorite cousin was harmed after all. Admittedly, he had the same reaction best displayed before those who harmed his bard.

No one touches his bard but him.

“Jaskier..." Geralt muttered under his breath as he pulled his heavy garments to the end of the bed and lied bare beside his lover. He reached for the covers and slid inside, a hand on Jaskier’s ample cheeks. He was handsome, that he knew, and he preferred that it stayed like that to the end of his years. Because come what may, he will sure see to it that Jaskier leave to his old age. It didn’t matter that they will part when that time comes, the important thing was Jaskier chose to stay with him. Mortality would hit them, yes, but as long as Jaskier was happy.

He pulled the sleeping bard into a deep kiss, enjoying his scent he was once again too familiar. Why did they have to separate for too long, he thought mildly as he engaged Jaskier to a steamy lip-lock that soon woke the bard. His eyes shone upon seeing the Witcher on top of him.

“Let’s not leave our fate to the chanced meeting on paths, my love, I learned to choose my way back to you.” Geralt murmured lips on top of Jaskier's bod. “I hate to part, not when I think of moments without you may come too soon.”

“You ask of this now? Geralt, I would not leave your side for the world.” Jaskier wrapped arms around the Witcher’s neck and the intimate moment turned so fiery, the sounds filled the room but no one was a witness to that except the full moon shining above.

It was just another night in the Palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
